My Prince Charming
by Stessa
Summary: Series 3: BridgetxGuy. Life at UQ was everything Bridget had dreamed it to be, but it still felt like there was something missing. Someone special, and without him, she just couldn't get it right. Where was her hero - her Prince Charming?


**My Prince Charming **

A _Bridget _& _Guy _oneshot

written by _Stessa_

Flipping through her rhetoric text book with a huge sigh on her lips, Bridget Sanchez wished that she'd had other things to do on her Friday night. It wasn't like there wasn't plenty of options around campus, but none of them really spoke to her. She wasn't up for doing anything school related with her fellow students, because it required for her to be the school-Bridget they'd all become familiar with.

What she really wanted to be was _Bridget_. The person she hadn't been for a very long time, because there was no room for her in the everyday hectic life of school at The University of Queensland. There were certain expectations and she wanted to live up to them fully. She gave up surfing so she could study, but she'd never thought she'd have to give up herself on the way. Well, a part of her was lost anyway. The Bridget she used to be when she fooled around with her friends on the beach didn't really have time to shine. Another side of her was more dominant and had been since she started at UQ five months ago.

If she could, she'd leave school behind and go out to have fun around town tonight. But who would she go with? None of her friends liked to do those things. They were all serious people, who'd rather go to a book club meeting than to a dance club. And it wasn't like she thought that that was a bad thing, she just wished it wasn't always like that.

And since there was nothing to do this particular Friday evening, she'd decided to study, because there was no such thing as too much studying.

But she was finding it hard to concentrate. It was never a problem for her, she could concentrate whenever she wanted to, so this was a first for her. And it was seriously freaking her out. She'd turned off her iPod a long time ago, the music of her favourite bands not helping her in the slightest way, and her room-mate, Tina, was on her computer, half studying, half chatting with people from home, so she wasn't really disrupting her.

Bridget dropped her book to the floor and turned onto her back, letting her eyes rest on the ceiling. How come she was so stuck in the same old grind, lately? Did she not have enough fun in her life? Sometimes she just really missed surfing. It had been such a huge part of her life for so many years, and last year it'd definitely been even bigger than usually because of Solar Blue, so it was weird not being able to catch a wave when surf was up.

And she missed her friends from Solar Blue as well. She missed Gary and Bec. And she missed Cassie and Adam, Loren and Charlie. And she missed... she missed Guy. A lot. She missed them all a lot. It was so weird not seeing them everyday like she'd grown used to. They'd had so much fun in that year they shared together, and now here she was, lying boringly on her bed. Tina's fingers were playing rapidly across the keyboard on her laptop, but it didn't even bother her the slightest way.

But she did like school, she couldn't lie about that. University was everything she'd dreamt it to be. And so much more. She had gotten into her dream study, and she was doing well and worked herself to perfection. Her vivid imagination was helping her too, so things couldn't get better.

Except.

She missed her old life. And her old self. Just a bit.

Bridget groaned and turned onto her side. She snatched her iPod from her night stand and put both headphones into her ears. She turned the music up as far as it could go and moved her pillow slightly, so she'd lie more comfortably. She closed her eyes and got totally lost in Muse's _Map of the Problematique. _

_Fear  
And the panic in the air  
I want to be free  
From desolation and despair  
And I feel  
Like everything I sow  
Is being swept away  
Well I refuse to let you go _

"Bridget!?"

Bridget opened her eyes wide when she felt one of her earpieces being pulled out, and the faint sound of Tina's voice could be heard through Muse's dramatic sound. She turned down the volume on her iPod and shot her room-mate a confused look, "What?" she said, and tried her best not to snap at her.

Tina got a mischievous smile on her face, it was almost devilish, "...you've got some _hot_ visitor waiting for you." she said and gestured towards the door, before she turned and went back to her laptop.

For a second Bridget wasn't sure she'd heard correctly, but she turned around and dropped her iPod to the bed in the progress, only to get the biggest surprise of her life. Right there in front of her, with the open door to the hallway right behind him, stood Guy, dressed from toe to top like she remembered him, and Bridget swore, that for a second there, her heart stopped beating.

"What are you doing here!?" she exclaimed and got off the bed with a feeling of true happiness floating in her body. She wasn't sure that this was really happening, and why he was right there in her dorm room, but it had just brightened up her life entirely, and why she questioned him, she wasn't even sure.

Guy arched his eyebrow at her like he'd lastly done six months ago, and her heart burst, and suddenly she was aware of the fact that she'd missed him even more than she'd led on, "That is no way to greet an old friend." he told her in a fancy, playful accent.

And then she couldn't help herself; she jumped across the floor and into his arms, wrapping them carefully around his muscular back and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist, and suddenly her feet weren't touching the ground any longer. She squealed into his neck and breathed in his scent, "It's so good to see you!"

Guy laughed. His warm, comforting laughter, playful like the rest of him, "It's good to see you too." he commented, and she leaned back, supported only by him, so they could stare into each others' eyes for a moment. "You still look gorgeous." he confirmed in that way of his, and Bridget giggled again.

"And you look just like yourself." she replied, and then inwardly decided that it'd probably be a good idea to get off of him now. She slid onto the floor again, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that she was in her Pjs, having changed the second she got home, knowing she wouldn't have to leave her room more that day.

"Stop the chitchat and introduce me." said Tina from the other end of their small room, barely looking up from her screen.

Bridget couldn't help but laugh; apparently having Guy near her just trigged something within her that made her want to giggle, laugh or chuckle all the time. Like in those silly fantasies she used to have with him in them. "Guy, this is my room-mate Tina, and Tina, this is Guy from Solar Blue."

This seemed to catch Tina's attention and she looked up from her screen, "Oh, one of the hot surfer guys!"

Guy wriggled his eyebrow, "Well, I certainly am a Guy." he cheekily commented, and if he hadn't used that comment plenty of times when they had been at Solar Blue it would have made Bridget giggle, but now only Tina did.

"You're just like Bridget told me you were." she commented, before she turned back to her screen and her online conversation.

Guy turned his head back to look at Bridget and gave her a small smile before his head turned in all directions and he took in the room, as if he was inspecting it. He turned around on the spot and sat down on her bed, "Nice room you've got here!" he told her with a huge charming smile.

Bridget didn't know whether to sit down next to him or keep standing there, so she stuck her hands into her pockets and bid her lip. "It's what you'd expect, it's a dorm!" she said, as if it was no big deal. It wasn't really anything to be proud of; it was like dorms were most, nothing special.

Guy just didn't stop smiling, "Well, I like it. It seems very you, Bridget."

She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but she decided to take a seat next to him on the bed. "So." she said, as she sat down, their shoulders gently brushing each other, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because you know I am."

Guy nudged her shoulder with his, "You know what day it is tomorrow?" he questioned her with a raised eyebrow and a sideways smirk.

On the top of her head, all Bridget wanted to say was 'Saturday', but she figured that that would not be the answer that Guy was looking for, so she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Anything special?"

"_Two_ special things." Guy pointed out for her, clearly amused with the way she was replying to things, "It's Cassie's birthday, and Loren and Adam are competing in the annual surf off right at New Sound Wales."

Bridget blinked a few times as she tried absorb the information he'd just given her. What kind of friend was she? She couldn't even remember that it was Cassie's birthday, and she'd had no idea that two of her friends would be so close to her for an entire weekend. She should have, shouldn't she? If she'd been a good friend, she would have known and she would have planned to go.

"Say something, Bridget." Guy said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Bridget blinked again and let out a deep sigh, "It's really Cassie's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"And Loren and Adam are going to be right here?"

"Aha."

Bridget set her jaw. "That still doesn't explain why you're here." she pointed out to him and finished it off with a well-placed raised eyebrow.

Guy turned slightly onto the side and carefully took her hands in his. "First off Bridget," he begun, "I missed you. And that leads me to the second part – I really wanted to see you, and since Loren and Adam are going to be here, I thought I could say hi to them. Cassie'll be here too, of course, supporting Adam. And so Charlie and I agreed that we'd both come up here to support them too."

Bridget could feel her face light up, "They're all going to be here tomorrow!?"

Guy gave her a short nod. "Yeah. So – so I thought that I'd come to you and tomorrow we'd go there together."

"Seriously?"

"Totally." he laughed.

Bridget couldn't help but laugh too.

"So you into it?"

Was she into it? How could he even ask her that? She'd just been bummed about missing them all earlier, and suddenly there was an opportunity to see them all again. There was no way that she could say no to that. "Are you kiddin' me, I'd love to go!" she cheerfully said and before she knew it, she'd wrapped her arms around him again.

Guy laughed into her hair, "I'm happy to hear that!" he said and as they pulled back again, their eyes locked. "I think everyone's gonna be so happy to see you again. I don't think I'm the only one who's missed you."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she simply just smiled at him.

He turned his wrist over to check his watch, "Hey, you know what I was thinking?" he questioned her, but he didn't wait for an answer, he simply continued, "You're not writing on some huge, important paper right now, are you? Because I'd like it if you and I could go out for a cup of coffee before I head back to the room Charlie and I rented for the night."

Bridget was so happy that he suggested this; it was so much better than the night she'd planned for anyway. Coffee and catching up with Guy was the perfect evening for her. "I'd love to!" she smiled at him. But then she – again – became aware of the fact that she was wearing her Pjs and quickly smoothed them out, "I'll have to change clothes though."

Guy laughed at her, "I like what you're wearing, but I can see why you need to change." he stood up from the bed and reached for the door, "I'll go outside and wait. Just meet me there."

She didn't reply to him, she just nodded to him, a goofy smile across her face. She simply couldn't help but smile like that; it was something he brought out in her and always had. He was Guy and it was what he did to her. The door closed behind him, and suddenly she felt like she was on fire – she jumped off the bed and hurried to her drawers to find something to wear. It couldn't go fast enough as she searched through everything, hoping to find something completely perfect in there somewhere, though it was doubtful she would.

She'd just settled for a pair of jeans shorts when she heard a chuckle behind her. Turning around with the shorts in her hand, she shot Tina a confused look. "What now?"

Tina looked up from her laptop and brushed a piece of her red hair away from her eyes, "You do like him!" she sang.

Bridget didn't even want to look at her, so she turned back around to find a top of some sort.

"You always made it seem like you didn't, but I could see it in the way you spoke of him – you like him and you always did." Tina said, a huge playful smile on her face, "And now here he is, and Bridget, he totally likes you too!"

She froze as Tina stopped talking. She knew it had been pretty obvious; she'd liked Guy when they went to Solar Blue, and she'd liked him when they agreed not to be going out. She had even liked him when they said goodbye last summer. And she did still like him, it had been clear the second she saw him again. But could it be true what Tina said? Did he, perhaps, like her too?

"Say some-thing!" Tina continued in her sing-song voice.

Bridget turned back around with a red top in her hands, still unsure of what to say. "You – you really think he likes me too?" she questioned in a low voice.

Tina stood up and crossed their room, her arms set in a tight lock in front of her chest, "Are you stupid, Bridget? It shines right through his eyes. It's in the way he looks at you. And – and he's here, isn't he?"

Bridget had got to admit that it would be strange of him to be there if he didn't like her like that. But he was Guy, and he was a caring person, so perhaps it was something that he would do. But for a moment, she was going to listen to Tina, her closest friend at UQ, and believe what she said. She was going to hope that it was true.

"Now," she continued as if she was speaking to her five-year-old little sister, "you need to get out of your Pjs and into those cute shorts, and go get your man."

Bridget rolled her eyes at her, "Thanks for the speech, T."

Tina smacked her playfully on the arm before Bridget hurried to her bed and dropped her chosen outfit to the mattress, before she stripped out of her Pjs with hopeful expectations in her stomach.

-

It turned out that keeping up the conversation with Guy was even easier than it had been six months ago. As they sat in front of each other, a small table between them with two steaming cups of some sort of coffee on it, their conversation flowed nicely, and they had everything to talk about. She remembered those awkward silences they sometimes used to have, but it wasn't like that. They didn't even need to talk about the old days, because they had everything they needed to keep talking – each other.

Guy had been going to school too, Bridget learned. He wanted to teach, Middle School, he said, because young children were so much easier to get along with. Bridget thought that that sounded like a good idea, and it had given him time to surf a lot too. He didn't talk so much about himself, he asked her about life at university and she told him about it, as she sipped her mocha and shyly smiled at him.

Catching up was nice.

"So I've been following Adam and Loren, and Charlie and I have been to a lot of their comps together." Guy told her as he finished off his coffee and leaned back in his seat, "We decided to support them with everything we had. Cassie's mostly there as well, and we often see Gary and Bec too."

_I can't get it right  
Get it right  
Since I met you_

Bridget arched an eyebrow, feeling pretty lame. Apparently, she was the only one who hadn't bothered to be there to support her friends. How stupid could one be allowed to be? They would have done it, had it been her out there. She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but Guy stopped her before she could,

"Don't even think that!" he said, raising a finger at her with a sideways grin on his face, "They don't think that. They know how much university requires of you. They don't blame you for not being there."

Bridget let out a deep sigh and decided not to comment further on it. With a smile on her face, she finished off her cup too with the thought that this was exactly like back at Solar Blue. When she was concerned about something, when she was worked-up about something that happened, Guy had always been there to calm her down and he was doing it already again.

They'd always made the perfect team. If it was either bush walking, dancing, school work or emotional troubles. They were there for each other, and they balanced each other out so well, it was almost scary.

It wasn't like her silly fantasies about being the best super model or hip hop artist. It wasn't like her dreams about Prince Charming coming to untie her from her prison. This was real life, and it was a fact.

"What do you say we head back towards your dorm?" Guy asked and pushed his chair back, "It's a nice evening, let's walk."

Bridget, who really didn't want this evening to end, was happy that he suggested they walk. She really didn't want to say goodbye to him yet, because tomorrow it wouldn't just be the two of them. And even if she wanted to see the others as well, she still liked to be alone with Guy.

She stood up as well, and together the two of them left the small coffee shop where they'd been sitting for the past hour and a half.

It had gotten slightly colder outside, but it was still warm enough to be wearing shorts, and as long as they kept walking, Bridget was sure that she wouldn't feel cold. They walked along the busy pavement, their shoulders brushing constantly against each other, and they didn't speak. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was nice and comforting.

"So Bridget," Guy begun and stuck his hands deeply into his pockets, "you know what I've been thinking a lot about while I've been there and you've been here?" he questioned her.

They were walking slowly and she had no troubles looking at him while talking, "I've got no idea, but knowing you, Guy, it must have been something with either food or surfing."

She chuckled at her own joke and he laughed right along with her.

Nudging her slightly in the side, he answered her, "Haha, you're so funny!"

She arched an eyebrow and there was a short pause.

"No actually," he continued, in a rather serious voice, and that Guy-look on his face, "though those are very good guesses, it's not really what I've been thinking about. One more thing has been keeping me _very_ occupied."

"And since you're talking like that – are you going to tell me?" Bridget asked him with a smile on her face; this night had cheered her up more than she could have ever hoped to be on a Friday evening, and just being near Guy made her all bubbly on the inside. Plus, she was rather curious about it too. Guy interested in more than food and surfing? That was a first.

He chuckled of her, "I was counting on it." he winked at her.

"What is it then?"

"I've been thinking a lot about you." Guy seriously told her as he paused on the pavement, a funny look on his face.

Bridget stopped too, a few steps in front of him, and turned back around, a confused feeling in her body. He was standing there, all insecure and innocent, and she was standing there, all confused and interested. Did he just say that he'd been thinking about her? What could that mean? "About... me?"

Guy gave her a short nod, "And me. About you and me."

Bridget crossed her arms across her chest, hugging herself, not sure what to do with them. This walk home was turning out more confusing than she'd thought it would be, "How so?" she questioned him, having troubles getting the two words across her lips.

"I was thinking about how you and I never really got together." Guy admitted with a shy smile on his lips and his voice barely a whisper. He looked so cute as he stood there, in the faint light from the street lamps around them. She had a good feeling about this now, a very good feeling.

_Loneliness be over  
When will this loneliness be over? _

"Yeah?"

She could barely get it across her lips.

He continued with a charming glint in his eye, "And then I was thinking, too, that it was such a shame."

Bridget couldn't really describe how this comment made her feel. Surprised was one of the multiple feelings that she felt right that second, because it wasn't exactly what she had thought he'd say because he'd made it clear last year that it probably wasn't a good idea for them to be together, but she also felt really happy. Thrilled that he would say such a thing, because it was one of the things she'd been thinking herself; regretting. She'd feared she wouldn't get a second chance with him, and she'd thought she had blown it by not dating him back then.

Perhaps that was all about to change now?

Bridget felt her breath hitch in her throat as Guy opened his mouth to speak again, "Am I completely shocking you right now?" he asked her, trying to take it gently and not show his nerves. But she knew him well enough to see that he feared what answer she'd give him; she could see it in his eyes. She'd always been able to see everything in his eyes.

Breathing out as she tried to calm herself, Bridget answered him, "No." she shook her head, her white curls blowing gently in the wind, "No you're not. I'm actually completely stunned, yet so totally happy."

Guy's face lit up entirely, "Really?"

He looked so cute and Bridget couldn't help but giggle, "I was so sure that it was the right thing for us to stay friends, but I've been regretting it ever since."

Guy could only repeat himself, "Really?"

And Bridget could only nod.

And then, before Bridget could do as much as think about another thing, Guy had leaned in to kiss her. Taken completely by surprise, Bridget didn't kiss back at first, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she kissed him right back. It was only short and chaste, but for a second there, Bridget swore that butterflies had taken residence in her stomach. Everything fluttered and her heart started beating, and soon it was over, and so was the kiss.

She took a step back, and she knew it was stupid, but all she could do was grin oddly up at him. And he looked down at her, his eyes settled on her face, carefully caressing her every feature, and Bridget had to agree with Tina and mentally slap herself for not seeing exactly _that_ before – there was something about the way he always looked at her.

"I've thought about doing that ever since I said goodbye to you last summer." he whispered.

Not knowing what to say to him after that statement, Bridget took his hand in her own and pulled him with her down the street. She knew she had stopped believing in those silly fantasies of hers a long time ago, but for a second there, she felt like she had stepped right back into one of them.

Her Prince Charming had just come to rescue her from a boring Friday night.

* * *

_I know it's not much. It's exactly what it is. It's fluffy, and it's Bridget & Guy when they're best; all cute and in love. I wrote another piece with them a while ago and got positive feedback, so I hope you like this too. I wrote it for Lottha because I loved your reviews and they made me smile ;) and yes, I'm from Denmark, so I can understand Swedish just fine. I hope you liked this as much as you liked 'Shameless'. :D _

_Please do tell me what you all thought of this piece. I'd love to hear it. And spread the Blue Water High love, please ;b _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Blue Water High, and the lyrics are Muse's 'Map of the Problematique' – just if anyone didn't catch that while reading. :) _


End file.
